dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers
Happy New Year! Hi Vikky, happy new year to you as well! Yes, my turkey dinner was delicious! I hope you had great holidays too! I plan to be around as much as I can on the wiki in 2013--and to help more with Project Aeducan as much as I can. It's been busier lately for me than I expected and I haven't been able to get as much work done on the project as I'd hoped yet. Best, LadyAeducan (talk) 00:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) (p.s you can call me Jen if you want) Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back. Oh and happy belated new year! 10:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) page of Lady Morag I started making page about Lady Morag, one of the conspirators against the Warden - Commander. I know you posses her image, so please add it to page about her. (talk) 15:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. :Actually I never intended to create a page of Lady Morag, due to insufficient information that we have about this character. We only know she is in the Oaths of Fealty and And You, Esmerelle but more than that, nothing. Perhaps it's better to delete that page, don't you think? 16:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Lord Guy is also a minor character, but we have a page about him. The Idle Dwarf is also a minor character. We know Lady Morag is one of minor nobles of Amarantine and one of the conspirators, about Lord Guy is written the same and he has own page. I think it's enough to let her page exist. (talk) 16:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. :::Unlike them, she has a single unimportant discussion line in the whole game, she does not give or influence quests and isn't mentioned at all by any character. That's some of the differences between the Lord Guy/Idle Dwarf character pages and Lady Morag's. Anyway, it doesn't hurt having a page for her either, so I worked on that page. 18:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Cassandra seeker=templar? Someone, ereased form trivia about Cassandra info that templars and seekers aren't the same. Do you think are t and s the same like the last contributor? On pages about the s is written s are chosen among t, but they watch over t, not are them. I think the previous note was correct, but I need agreement of others to make it return permanently. (talk) 21:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan :I think there is a link between templars and seekers but I don't know more about this subject. However, I'll ask around. 13:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) wrong image Heavy_Plate_Armor_Set is a massive armor and has image of a heavy armor. Just look on this page Heavy Plate Armor Set.It should be changed. (talk) 08:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Just call me Dalish fan :The image is accurate. That is massive armor. 18:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hi Vikky, I'd certainly be interested in trying to compile a good listing and backstory on the dwarven rulers. I have some information from the tabletop books produced by Green Ronin and I'll try to dig up what I can from the games themselves to see what else I can find. It's high time this information was added to the wiki. Thanks for thinking of me for this task. What's your other idea? :-) Best regards, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 02:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :As this is no small task, it will require us reviewing again almost all the existing dwarven lore. So while we are at it, we can also categorize the other dwarves' pages based on their caste (you know categories are important on wikis). Anyway, it is great that you are interested in it. I also have an idea on how to make this task easier for us. But I'll need a live chat for it, so please join the DA IRC whenever you like :) 12:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds interesting! Yes, I'd like to help with that too, of course. I can begin roughing out the page on dwarven rulers with what info I have to start with and I'll join in on IRC to speak more with you, probably some time over the weekend. I'll have some free time then to chat. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :You can join me now, provided that you can spend 10 minutes :) As for the weekend, I will be online, but you'll probably find me away, so please don't quit the chat immediately. 01:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) release dates Hello, Victoria. I suggest to put release dates of all chapters of DA:Silent Groove; DA:Those who speak and DA: Until We sleep. You already put a date of releasing 2nd chapter of the last mentioned comic. What do you think abou this? (talk) 12:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Just call me Dlaish fan. :Sounds good, though I don't know where to find all the dates. If you can, then feel free to add them in the respective pages. 13:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::All dates on page DA:Those who speak are already revelated. (talk) 13:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Just call me Dlaish fan. Kasch Lastly you edited Kasch. I wrote as trivia that in 19th century Europe beggers sold their teeth, which were later used for manufacturing dentures. I read about it in some history books long ago. I don't know how to proove it, but I see Kasch as a reference to this. My problem is this trivia can sound unbelieveable. (talk) 23:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :You can probably find that source in wikipedia and then post the trivia along with a reference to that page. That's the best solution I think. 02:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Edit summaries Hey Viktoria, With all the great edits you've been making lately, it's not always easy to see what you're up to. If you you can use the edit summaries a bit more, it will alleviate the issue. Thanks! 02:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :When there are more than one things I am doing in each edit, I'd have to choose between a very long edit summary or wrongfully include only one of those things I altered/removed/added or not write anything at all. Out of these three options, I tend to choose the last one. 02:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::It doesn't have to be detailed. Something like "Standardizing layout" or "Correcting errors" can get the point across when you're doing some article clean-up. 02:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::But even in that case, you wouldn't have still gone and removed the red link? 02:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I knew you were planning a page move, no. In that particular case, "Clean-up, preparing for page move" would have helped. 02:22, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Alright, I'll keep that in mind, thanks! 02:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No worries. And yay for having such a great content editor! 02:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Working on the rulers listing! Hi Vikky, Just a note to say I am working on the listing. I've spoken to everyone in Orzammar, consulted the always-handy guide for the DA tabletop game, and am looking into the codex entries now. I've also started up a new Awakening runthrough to check Kal'Hirol for any possible information from the dwarven spirits. So, I'm working steadily at it. I hope to have something posted to the wiki soon. I hope all has been going well for you. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 01:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The Crown and Lion On page "The Crown and Lion" was link to Inkeeper, but it was a wrong person. I ereased the link. The actual character needs no page, his role is more minor than Lady Morag's one. Also in Talk about Sorcha is a discussion about her job. I also think she's a waitress like Bella. Where did you get the idea she's a prostitute? Her welcoming words were an offer of a drink, she works in a tavern. I suggest Characters mentioned on the page, who don't have own pages, have at leats a short description, maybe some funny dialougue lines could be added, meaning a chat between drunkies. Also notable items like a gift for Oghren. Lothering Chnatry has such list, but incomplete. (talk) 21:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. :Yeah, that's what I already do. I give a more in-depth description of characters who don't have a page on their own and possible even have a picture of theirs in the page as well. Your proposition looks good to me. As for Sorcha, I made a few amendments. 22:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I just put some of my ideas, check it and edit things you find wrong. (talk) 22:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. Ethereal golem Page about Ethereal golem is icomplete. You like dwarven lore and you're an expert. Despite having a form of a golem, it looks to be fusion of demons or spirits. How do you think, it's a sepcific golem or a mad spirit? (talk) 15:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. :I don't think it's accurate to list the ethereal golem in the golem variations as this is a spirit or demon which just copies the appearance of a golem but more than that he has no affiliation with said constructs. 15:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Kings and Queens of Orzammar Hi Vikky, Excellent news! Thank you for your hard work! I think the page will turn out great. I'll be able to devote some time to it this weekend and should have it completed soon. I'll message you when it's done--and look you up on IRC if I have any questions! I was thinking for the image, maybe a pic of the throne of Orzammar? Or the crown as Branka or Caridin are holding it after it is forged? I'll be certain to attend to the items you mentioned and the chronology too. I agree that the conflation of Anaalar and Endrin is probably an error and I'll be sure to mention it. Also, there are just a couple of rulers who are not from Orzammar so I may create a separate heading for them, so as not to confuse them with Orzammar kings and queens. What do you think? Again, thanks for all your hard work. I enjoyed this project very much--it increased my lore knowledge considerably and it was fun working with you! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 01:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for your kind words Jen, your work in this project was certainly more important than my contributions :) Regarding the "ancient" kings and queens, I agree that they should be put in a different paragraph where we will explain what was happening in the ancient dwarven empire and also that the king of orzammar (after the capital of the dwarves was moved there) was the High King, a special title and all. :As for the image, yes I was thinking to use the crown. If you want you can add it yourself :) See you in the weekend! 11:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Kings and Queens up--but still tweaking it Hi Vikky, The basic page is up now (Kings and Queens of Orzammar) but I am still polishing it and making sure the chronology is correct--as correct as it is possible to get it. I should have it touched up by the end of the weekend. I'll let you know when it's ready. In putting it together, I noticed another inconsistency: I wonder if the chronological error between Perethin and Geldinblade might be that they are the same person with two names--both are named Annalar by the information we found. Either Perethin earned a new title or honorary name or the developers forgot and gave him a new name during the development of DA2. I made a note of it. It would explain things. I'm going to find a good crown image to use too. It's rough yet but it's getting there... :-) Talk to you soon! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 02:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Jen, I see you did a wonderful job in the page already! :There isn't almost anything for me to review except adding some categories and visually tweaking the links in the references (removing the " _ " to be precise) and spreading the link of this page to several other dwarf related pages. Regarding the picture, please add it in the top of the page in order to be also shown when this page is featured in the "See More" feature of other articles. Might I also suggest to drain more information from the last paragraph of this codex entry? :Oh and one last thing is that there is another chronological conflict between Perethin and Endrin Aeducan. If he was assassinated in 8:50 Blessed and then Endrin ruled, that means the latter ruled for 70-80 years... That should be mentioned I think. 10:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Vikky, I'm so glad you are pleased with it! It turned out well, I think. I added an image and touched up some things and added the information you mentioned. I think I have attended to everything and it is ready for you now. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do or any issues with it. I'm sorry about the references, they are a little messy, I see. Thank you for fixing them up and finalizing the page. I'm proud of the work we have done. Have a lovely weekend, Vikky! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 23:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, Loleil worked in the references before I managed to get my hands in. So I just added a quote of Steward Bandelor, a and a spoiler with the new kings. Right now I'm going through other pages and spreading the link elsewhere. By the way the image you uploaded looks great! Thanks for all your hard work, it was an honor working with you :) I'll let you know if anything new comes up, but that doesn't mean you don't need to come by from the IRC chat once in a while! 13:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Untitled The conversation in the throne room is not about Nathaniel's mother, it's about his grandmother. As that part is already covered in the section about dialogue points, I am removing it from his background yet again. Please do not re-add it, as it is incorrect and unverifiable information. There is not actually any information about how Nathaniel felt about his mother.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Kelcat (talk • ) 05:00, January 26 2013 UTC :I have replied to your message here as well as reverted your latest edit in Nathaniel's page. Please don't forget to sign your comments and create separate sections when you wish to talk to me for a different subject. 10:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Erp, sorry about that. I've never used the talk page before and didn't realize I was commenting wrong. I replied to your reply, but again I might have done it wrong as well. I haven't used the wiki to communicate like this before, but I did write a good part of Nathaniel's original page several months ago (new username because I forgot the password of my old one). -- kelcat A Paragon of Her Kind Hey do you know what it is that needs verification in this article? I can't seem to find it-HD3 (talk) 15:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :At the 19th of January another user removed the from this page. See here. I am adding this page as ready in the Project Aeducan in order to move on with the next ones. Good work :) 18:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Vikky. You and Loleil did a great job polishing the page, it looks wonderful. Good idea to add the spoiler section with Bhelen and Harrowmont, I had been thinking about it myself. The quote is great too. I realized I had forgotten Ragnan and I am glad he has been added, so it looks complete now! It was a pleasure to work with you too! I'll stop by IRC more often too. :-) Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 21:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I made the addition! Hi Vikky, I made the update you mentioned to the page, so we should have everything listed now. If anything else occurs to you, please let me know. That was a good catch too, I didn't realize he was a king until I read the codexes closely. Have a nice evening! Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I made some additions as well. I felt it is detrimental if we not include all the known information about this king as it lacks a personal page of his own. As always, if you need me for anything let me know, Jen! I'm currently waiting for the Until We Sleep to come in and I hope you'll change your mind about it in due time ;) 08:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers for Tale of Orzammar I think we need to carefully maintain our spoilers. We do not have spoilers for minor content, and we have been currently batting around with the idea of removing spoilers after a certain expiration date. The idea is that spoilers help the community with their game without ruining the experience for them. However, after a certain period of time, that becomes common knowledge. For example, Snape kills Dumbledore. So I think that Tales of Orzammar may or may not fall into the latter, but it definitely has gone past its expiration date. Plus, as a prequel to Origins, which is the base game, it is a safe assumption to guess that an average user will not play Tales of Orzammar before Origins. Therefore, there is very little to spoil. -- 01:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Replying in your talk page since I don't suppose you'll remember to check mine for a reply... :P 08:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Vikky Thanks for adding more to the updated material, Vikky. Good thinking. He didn't have a page to begin with so more information should definitely be added. As for the comic, I guess the root of my discontent is a philosophical issue (if it doesn't sound silly saying so) that is separate from my misgivings about the direction of the games themselves. My philosophical issues sometimes manifest as curmudgeonly comments when the comic is discussed. :-) It's really about the lore and the way the comic deals with existing lore and--possibly--alters future lore. It would merit a long conversation in IRC to explain my reasoning fully, I'm afraid. I'm glad you are enjoying the comic and looking forward to UWS. There are some story elements I am curious about too--the story of Bianca, for one, and whether Maric is alive and, if so, whether he will confirm Fiona as Alistair's mother, among other things. So, I have things I am interested in regarding the comic, I just have concerns about it too. Talk to you soon! Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 19:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Hey Vik, if you think the story I have sent you is good enough to post it, please sent me a message to my mail adress. Big hug Finnyanne (talk) 22:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sure ;) 09:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC)